Assassin
You combine fast, hard-hitting attack power with excellent ranged attack ability, and shift easily from melee to ranged combat. You are moderately resilient in battle, but you prefer hit-and-run attacks or ambushes to prolonged slugging matches. Hit hard, get out; thats the assassins way. 'Class Traits:' Role: ' Striker '''Power Source: ' Adventure 'Key Abilities: ' Dexterity, Strength, Wisdom 'Armour Proficiencies: ' Cloth Armor, Hazard Suit, Leather Armor, Space Suit, Vest Armor 'Weapon Proficiencies: ' Blades, Rifles, Sidearms, Sniper Rifles, Throwing Daggers 'Implements: ' 'Bonuses to Defense: ' +1 Fortitude:, +1 Reflex: '''Hit Points at 1st Level: 4 + Constitution score Hit Points per Level Gained: 2 Medical Stimulators per Day: 6 + Constitution modifier Starting Maximum Wake Angels: 5 Trained Skills: ' Dungeoneering. From the class skills list below, choose 4 more trained skills at 1st level. ''Class Skills: '' Acrobatics, Athletics, Endurance, Heal, Nature, Perception, Stealth, Stealth 'Class Features: Assassin's Quarry, Quick Feet, Quick Draw, Dart Specialist, Prime Shot, Defensive Mobility, Longshot ASSASSIN'S QUARRY Once per turn as a minor action, designate the nearest visible enemy as his or her quarry. This designation lasts until the encounter ends, the quarry is defeated, or the assassin designates a different target. Once per round, the assassin deals 1d6 per tier damage when hitting his or her quarry with an attack. Level 11th-20th +2d6 Level 21st-30th +3d6 QUICK FEET +1 speed while not using a shield. QUICK DRAW You can draw a weapon (or an object stored in a belt pouch or holster) as part of the same action used to attack with the weapon or use the object. You also gain a +2 bonus to initiative checks. DART SPECIALIST Poison Dart weapons are unlocked for you, and you are proficient with them. PRIME SHOT If none of your allies are nearer to your target than you are, you receive a +1 bonus to attack rolls against that target. DEFENSIVE MOBILITY You gain a +2 bonus to AC against opportunity attacks. LONGSHOT +2 damage and proficiency with sniper rifles. 'Assassin Powers': Class Features 'Melee Basic Attack' Assassin FeatureYou resort to the simple attack you learned when you first picked up a melee weapon.At-Will * Weapon Standard Action                 Melee weapon Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs. ACHit: 1W + Strength modifier damage. Level 21: 2W + Strength modifier damage. Special: You can use an unarmed attack as a weapon to make a melee basic attack. 'Ranged Basic Attack' Assassin FeatureYou resort to the simple attack you learned when you first picked up a ranged weapon.At-Will * Weapon Standard Action                 Ranged weapon Target: One creature Attack: Dexterity vs. ACHit: 1W + Dexterity modifier damage. Level 21: 2W + Dexterity modifier damage. Special: Thrown weapons can use Strength instead of Dexterity for attack rolls and damage rolls. Technomancers can use Electrical Surge as a ranged basic attack, and Specialists can use Electro Bolt as a ranged basic attack. Level 1 At-Will Powers Level 1 Encounter Powers 'Dire Wolverine Strike' Assassin Attack 1Enemies surround you—much to their chagrin, as you slash them to pieces with the ferocity of a wounded dire wolverine.Encounter * Adventure, Weapon Standard Action                 Close burst 1 Requirement: You must be wielding two melee weapons. Target: Each enemy in burst you can see Attack: Strength vs. ACHit: 1W + Strength modifier damage. 'Fox’s Cunning' Assassin Attack 1Using the momentum from your enemy’s blow to fall back or slip to one side, you make a sudden retaliatory attack as he stumbles to regain his composure.Encounter * Adventure, Weapon Immediate Reaction                 Melee or Ranged weapon Trigger: An enemy makes a melee attack against you Target: The enemy who attacked you Effect: You can shift 1 square, then make a basic attack against the enemy. Special: Gain a power bonus to your basic attack roll equal to your Wisdom modifier. 'Two-Fanged Strike' Assassin Attack 1You strike twice and pierce the flesh of your enemy, causing it to howl in pain.Encounter * Adventure, Weapon Standard Action                 Melee or Ranged weapon Requirement: You must be wielding two melee weapons or a ranged weapon. Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs. ACHit: For Attack Roll, if ranged use Dexterity, two attacks for both. 1W + Strength modifier damage (melee) or 1W + Dexterity modifier damage (ranged) per attack. If both attacks hit, you deal extra damage equal to your Wisdom modifier. 'Evasive Strike' Assassin Attack 1You confound enemies by weaving through the battlefield unscathed as you make your attacks.Encounter * Adventure, Weapon Standard Action                 Melee or Ranged weapon Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs. ACHit: For Attack Roll, if ranged use Dexterity. 2W + Strength modifier damage (melee) or 2W + Dexterity modifier damage (ranged). Special: You can shift a number of squares equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier either before or after the attack. Level 1 Daily Powers Level 2 Utility Powers Category:Classes